


Kinoshita & Narita

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kinoshita, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Home, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Omega Narita, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.





	Kinoshita & Narita

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

 

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.

“It is night. You may go.”

 

Tonight was Mating Night. An important, life-changing ritual, and Kinoshita was determined to make it count. He wasn’t sure yet exactly how, and it was not from lack of time to plan. He’d presented two years earlier already, and was one of the firsts to present from the young ones participating in that night’s mating. Unlike some others, he’d had time to get used to the idea – to reflect on what it meant to be an Alpha. On how to be a _good_ Alpha. Part of him was sure he could do that, and be great at it. Another… well, another still had heavy doubts. He was, after all, by no means the strongest, or the fastest. He didn’t have any uncanny ability to make him a better Alpha than others. He was – and it pained him to admit it – average. And he wanted to be more than average, he wanted to be the best at something. No matter what.

Of course, like many others, he had wondered who his Omega would be. Having been around for so long, he knew nearly everyone’s scent, so long as they’d presented. He had often wondered how he would just _know_ , on Mating Night, if he hadn’t before. Keishin’s answer had been that Mating Night happened in the dark, so that they could rely on nothing but their scent, and that the excitation of the ritual made all their scents stronger, occasionally triggering a few heats and ruts in it process. He knew it made sense, but he’d also heard so many things about your mate’s scent being irresistible, he really wondered how it could be.

Great, now he was cranky with expectations and fears of doing poorly, and it wasn’t even noon yet. Groaning, he went out in search of the one who always managed to calm him down and smooth down his worries. He hoped Narita was out, since he had no right to come close to the house where all presented Omegas lived until Mating Night. He perked up when he recognized the Omega coming out of the house and jogged up to him.

“Oi, Ennoshita! Is Narita still inside?”  
“I didn’t see him there”, Ennoshita replied shaking his head. “He probably went outside, there’s a lot of tension inside at the moment, it’d make anyone feel queasy.”  
“It’s the same back at ours”, Kinoshita nodded. “A mad house. Little Hinata is a fucking monster, how can anyone have so much energy?!”  
“I have no idea”, Ennoshita laughed. “Good luck with finding Narita. And if I don’t see you before, good luck for tonight.”  
“Thanks, you too”, he said with a grin.

He couldn’t help but look as Ennoshita walked away. They’d always been close friends, but he had been certain for quite some time now that this particular Omega wasn’t his. His scent had something too rich, too opulent for him – it was a nice scent, but not one he could see himself live with 24/7. And _that_ , more than anything, was a sure sign that someone wasn’t your mate. He’d crossed out a few Omegas like this – Iwaizumi, who’s spicy scent was always covered with Oikawa’s anyway, Akaashi’s, who smelled sickeningly _sweet_ , and Kyoutani, who’s overpowering scent always made him dizzy.

Shaking his head, he pulled himself out of his thoughts and made his way out of the village, down to the river. Narita could usually be found there when he needed some calm, so he had hope to find him there, resourcing himself by the water. And he was there, sitting on a rock that shot above the swirling water, his naked feet dipped in it. He seemed to be deep in thoughts, and for some reason Kinoshita loathed to disturb him. He always felt so calm and comfortable near the Omega, he felt natural to seek him out.

“Don’t just stand there”, Narita said, unmoving, “come sit here.”

Kinoshita almost startled, but he quickly went over to him and sat beside him.

“How did you know I was there?” he asked.  
“Your scent”, Narita replied with a smile, turning his head to look at him. “I could recognize your scent anywhere, and you were standing just under the wind.”  
“Oh”, was all Kinoshita replied, before he leaned his head on Narita’s shoulder.

He could already feel the worry seep away, as he sat there, content and relaxed. Without realizing, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Narita knew the exact moment Kinoshita had fallen asleep against him. He’d always been a calm person, but it showed especially today, because unlike the others, he knew exactly where he was going. Had known for quite some time, as well. He wondered still how Kinoshita could be so blind that he hadn’t realized yet that they were mates. He himself never felt more comfortable than when he was cuddled against the Alpha, feeling safe and loved. And Kinoshita always came to him when he was feeling distressed.

He also knew passion would come in time, but not yet. He knew – oh, dear, did he know – how he got during his heats. There would definitely be passion, but for now he just wanted that something strong, quiet and familiar that already existed between them. He wanted that something that had been building since they both presented, something close to the true companionship older mates had. He trusted Kinoshita to provide.

*

Kinoshita stretched carefully: the last thing he wanted to do was to pull a muscle on Mating Night. He wasn’t the only one to do so, either, and there was something in the air, something electric and almost too rich to be comfortable. He wanted it to be over already – he wanted to be _home_. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Keishin gave them the go, and sprinted away into the forest, howling and calling with the others. The hunt had begun, and he thrilled at the feeling of power overcoming him. Despite the dark, the forest was rich with many scents and he needed nothing more than his nose to get around it. The air was thick with the soft pine tree scents, and the deeper, richer, heavier scents of the young ones running there.

Yet, none of those felt like the scent he desperately needed – none of these smelt like _mate_ , and he stopped, sniffing the air more closely to analyse it further. It was all close to too much, but finally, one scent caught his attention. He would have missed it, if he hadn’t been so overwhelmed. The scent of home. It took him a few seconds to realize that the scent belonged to someone. There was an Omega, out there, who smelled like home. And he wasn’t about to share that, oh no. Definitely not.

He resumed his hunt, this time with a clear purpose in mind. He knew where he was going – he was going home, because it was all that mattered. Growling low in his throat, he stalked between the trees, humming the air as he did so, and breathing in deeply when he finally reached the place from which the delicious scent was coming. He scratched a match with trembling hands, and found Narita leaning against a tree with a wry smile.

“You sure took your time”, the Omega said, and he almost dropped the match in his surprise.

Of _course_ , Narita would be home. He wanted to punch himself for being so blind, for not seeing what was _there_ , just under his nose. Instead, he pulled the Omega close and whispered “it’s you”, before landing a kiss on his lips. Sweet and familiar and _home_. He let out a whine unwillingly and felt himself flush red. Narita chuckled and kissed him again, leaning back against the tree as he ran his hands up his sides. Kinoshita dipped his head down to mouth along his neck, breathing in his scent and nudging against his gland just to have _more_.

“You smell so good”, the Alpha growled in the dark, lapping and nipping at his throat, and the Omega keened.  
“W-Wait, not here! Hisashi!”

That wrenched a full-body shiver from the Alpha, who pulled away just enough to grip Narita’s waist tightly and lead him away. They passed three nests that were already occupied, ears burning at the sounds reverberating through the night, until they finally reached an empty one. Nests were ovoid constructions of branches, filled with wool, leaves and feathers, along with a few blankets. A small cage, filled with fireflies, lit the whole thing once shaken. They climbed inside and Kinoshita immediately wrapped his arms around Narita, cuddling with him in the comfortable nest.

“I want you”, the Alpha murmured in his ear, and Narita slowly undressed.

Kinoshita’s wide brown eyes were staring at him, lit with a fire Narita had never known him to possess, and he felt both vulnerable and safe. If unfamiliar, the feeling was… something he liked. He expected his Alpha to get naked too, but Kinoshita seemed to have other ideas in mind. Pushing the Omega down in the fluff, he kissed away at his lips, his neck, his chest and stomach, fingers roaming gently over his thighs. He’d had ideals of worshipping his Omega with all he was worth, but now, his mind was solely occupied with the idea of coming back home.

“C’mon”, Narita breathed, “c’mon, take me. I’ve been waiting for you for so long already…”

Kinoshita made a noise he couldn’t quite identify, nearly tore off his clothes and, in one smooth movement, pushed inside his mate. An eerie calm seemed to befall him. Finally, he was _home_. It was Narita’s fingernails scratching against his thigh that brought him back down to reality. To the hot, wet and tight reality of his mate’s body wrapped around him, vulnerable and comforting. Gone were the ideas of pounding away into a oh so willing body – instead, he found himself thrusting slowly, relishing in the moment, in the sensations. Narita’s flush and pants told him he was doing good, he was doing great. A wanton wail tore through the night when he dragged himself against his lover’s soft spot. He didn’t know Narita could make such a sound, but he wanted to hear it again.

Adjusting his angle, he kept on his slow movements, building the momentum, soaring higher and higher and never fearing the crash. There was something perfect in the communion he had with his mate, something longed for and finally _his_.

“Hisashi”, Narita gasped, “Hisashi I’m-”  
“Come for me, love”, Kinoshita groaned, feeling himself swell at the sound of his name panted like this. “Come.”

With one forceful, final thrust, his knot swelled and caught as he came, locking them down together and pushing Narita over the edge with a lovely moan. The Alpha clasped his teeth on his Omega’s throat and bit down brutally, marking him as his, and before long Narita had reciprocated. Kinoshita collapsed down on his mate, panting heavily, overwhelmed, and Narita wrapped his arms around him.

“You are home with me, now”, the Omega whispered, and Kinoshita smiled tiredly.  
“I’m home wherever you are.”

Nature knew that sometimes, love was simple as coming home.


End file.
